


Seeds of Redemption and Destruction

by TiffanyC1



Series: Sowing Seeds [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyC1/pseuds/TiffanyC1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean points out some hard truths to Seth about The Authority and the 'help' they've been giving him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds of Redemption and Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that popped into my mind after seeing how The Authority 'helps' Seth with his matches.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. They belong to WWE, don't sue me.

“They’re the reason you’re not champion, yet.” Seth turned from his thousandth rewatching of his Royal Rumble match with Cena and Lesnar, trying to discern where he went wrong, to find Dean leaning against the doorframe.

“What the hell do you want?”

“Just seeing what you were up to. Rumor mill has it that The Authority isn’t very happy with you right now.” He stepped fully into the room and looked at the TV screen. “If you’re trying to figure out why you got your ass kicked, you can start with your babysitters.”

Seth frowned, “What the hell are you talking about?” He didn’t want to admit to thinking the same thing. “Joey and Jamie-“

“Are there to protect you and help you win your matches,” Dean said in a bored tone. “But don’t you think it’s funny that they are pretty bad at that job, yet The Authority lets them stay?”

Seth stared at Dean, a sick feeling in his stomach, not wanting to admit that he was right.

“You don’t see it? The Authority is sabotaging you; letting you get close enough to that championship, you can taste it, but then finding a way to snatch it away without making it look like that’s what they’re doing.”

“And why would they do that, Mister Know-it-all?”

Dean smiled, “To keep you on their side. You’re too independent to tow the line for long if left to your own devices, especially if you were to win that belt on your own. So, they’ve done everything to make sure you play the game their way. They ‘gave’ you J&J, but probably gave them the marching orders to make sure that you didn’t get too much momentum on your own, make sure to keep you desperate for Mommy and Daddy’s approval, but letting you win just enough to keep your confidence up and make you grateful for their ‘help’.”

Now Seth really felt sick. Dean was right, with hindsight, he could see what that everything he’d said was true, but he’d be damned if he’d admit it out loud. “Get out.”

Dean’s smirk said that he knew he’d won, but he turned to go, “You and I are just alike, Seth, we made our names by kicking asses, not kissing them. When you’re ready to take your balls back and be the man you were, you know where to find me.” With that, he was gone, knowing that he’d sown the seeds for the destruction of The Authority and the redemption of his brother.


End file.
